


3 AM

by banaheartexo, perfect_for_you



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BaekDo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Roommates, baeksoo - Freeform, that makeout session that goes nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banaheartexo/pseuds/banaheartexo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_for_you/pseuds/perfect_for_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aish, it’s 3 AM. What could he be doing?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot/drabble on AO3, I hope everyone likes some Baeksoo fluff! <3

3rd Person's POV  
  
"Aish, it’s 3 AM. What could he be doing?!" Baekhyun says out loud exasperated. He lies on the couch waiting for Kyungsoo to return.  
"I'm so sleepy...." Baekhyun starts dozing off.  
  
Crash!  
  
Baekhyun sits up straight. "Hello? Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Baekhyun walks slowly towards the noise at the front door. He sees a sleeping Kyungsoo on the floor. "Aigoo. Soo-ah have you been drinking?"  
"Mmmm...." Kyungsoo says incoherently.  
  
"Aish. You can't sleep on the floor like that!" Baekhyun worriedly says. He pulls the sleeping boy off the floor. "Come on. I'll help you get to your room." Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo towards the room before collapsing on the floor. Ugh, why is he so heavy?  
  
"Walk by yourself. I can't do it anymore." Kyungsoo murmurs something unintelligible but picks himself up. Baekhyun sees this and nods, "That’s good, let’s go." Walking ahead, Baekhyun stops in front of Kyungsoo's room.  
  
Baekhyun turns around to make sure the drunken boy is following him.  
  
In one swift movement, Kyungsoo has Baekhyun pinned to the door with one hand holding Baekhyun down while Kyungsoo's other hand has gone behind Baekhyun onto the door to trap him.  
  
"What?! Hey, get off me!" Baekhyun says bewildered. "What are you doing?!" Kyungsoo has Baekhyun pinned hard. Shocked by Kyungsoo's action, Baekhyun tries to read Kyungsoo's expression while struggling but freezes once their eyes meet. Staring into each other's eyes, Baekhyun feels like he is turning into jelly.  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes slowly move down to Baekhyun's lips and, before Baekhyun could react, Kyungsoo leans in and kisses him slowly. "Mmmm..." Baekhyun tries pushing Kyungsoo away with much fail. Losing his strength, Baekhyun starts snaking his hands around Kyungsoo's back, pulling him closer. The kiss gets rougher as Baekhyun starts kissing back.  
  
Kyungsoo moves his hand around, feeling for the door knob. Opening it, Baekhyun backs up until his legs are touching Kyungsoo's bed. "Mmmm." Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun down onto his back.  
  
Their kiss deepens. Baekhyun begins pulling Kyungsoo's shirt up, touching his bare skin and flipping over, putting himself on top of Kyungsoo. He begins kissing him down to his stomach, pulling the younger’s jeans.  
  
The room gets steamy and hot. The two are panting and and….

`````````

Kyungsoo's POV  
  
Hmm. This feels good. I think. Ah I can do this forever. Wait. It’s so hot.  
  
I blink, feeling more sober. Breaking off the kiss, I look up and I see Baekhyun towering over me. Oh god. What am I doing? "Oh my god. Baekhyun. Oh my god. What are we doing?"  
  
The other boy looks at me surprised. "Hey, don't say that. We're making out and I'm sure we both love it...?" My face begins burning. What to do?! "I'm sorry Baek. I need time to think."  
  
"Think about what?! Am I not good enough?" Baekhyun asks sadly.  
  
"No! Of course you're good enough!" I gasp, covering my mouth with my hands. Ohhh, what to do... "Ummm..." The atmosphere becomes awkward. My eyes wander to the floor while I can feel Baekhyun's eyes on me.  
  
Sighing, Baekhyun gets up from the bed and sadly pouts, saying, "I guess we both need to think. I'll just leave." My eyes shoot up and instantly I regret making Baekhyun feel sad. "Wait Baek," I say before I can properly think of what to say.  
  
He turns face me. "Yes Kyungsoo?"  
  
"Umm..." I look down. My face turns a bright red. I don't know why but I really want him to kiss me.  
  
"Are you ok?! You're so red. Do you need to throw up?" Baekhyun backs up, alarmed. He runs out the door. I reach my hand out and blink. Wait what? Soon, Baekhyun comes running back with a bucket. "Here. Throw up in this." He holds it up proudly.  
  
I blink again before registering what is happening. Laughing really hard, I land on the floor and start rolling like a buffalo. "It’s not that" I say in between wheezes. "It's called blushing. Don't worry about it, I just wanted you to kiss me."  
  
Baekhyun stares at me. I then realize what I just said.  
  
Before I can take it back, Baekhyun crashes onto me, kissing me hard. I kiss him back with as much passion. What seems like only a second, we separate and laugh in embarrassment. I smile shyly at him. "Alright. That's enough play for today. Good night, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun gets up.  
  
Before he could leave though, I tug his sleeve and quickly look away when Baekhyun looks.  
  
As I stare really hard at the wall as if it had the answers to my thoughts, Baekhyun pulls me into a hug as he lies down on my bed.  
"Let's just sleep like this tonight."  
  
I simply nod, while blushing, and we hold each other as we fall asleep.


End file.
